


To feel pain is to be human. This isn’t relevant to supernaturals (so they thought)

by Cortez14



Category: Josie/ Penelope, Posie - Fandom
Genre: Endgame Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cortez14/pseuds/Cortez14
Summary: Penelope finds hidden secrets of her family. Dangerous secrets that we’re meant for her to never find out. She’s smitten with a girl she finds interesting and is fun to flirt with. Even though she’s sisters with one of her enemies. Trouble always seems to come her way, even when she isn’t the first source to feed it. Will she be able to stay strong and protect the ones she loves or be their demise?Penelope is a hybrid.





	1. Spotlight

“Josie, come on it’ll be fun!,” Lizzie whined at her twin sister. 

For the past hour Lizzie had been trying to convince her sister into going to a party. It was a party that her crush was going to attend and she wouldn’t want to miss it. So here she was crying for Josie to come along. 

“Why do you even want me to come?” She asked the blonde sitting next to her on her bed.

”So that I can interact with Rafael and you could interact with...other people,” Lizzie said and Josie gave her an aggressive look. “You haven’t really been dating or nonetheless hooking up with anyone. So I thought that this my get you-“

”I’m not that type of person ‘to have you know what’ with other people. So drop it, Lizzie!” She stood up in annoyance and aggression. “I don’t need anyone I’m good on my own!?” She soften looking down at lizzie’s pout. “I’m happy, I only need you, our dad and mom,”

”but...” Lizzie argued.

”No, Lizzie you've have had many conversations with him why is it that this time I have to be there,” 

“I feel like he’s more comfortable with you there...as his friend of course,” Lizzie told her sister sounding truthful because it was. “And I need your support,” 

Lizzie continues to pout and it takes Josie’s whole strength to say no but, when it came to her twin sister Josie had no choice then to give in. She signed loudly. “Fine, I’ll go,”

Lizzie shot up from her spot, squealing she hugged Josie tightly. Jumping ever so excitedly while Josie didn’t move. She pushed Lizzie away just enough to see her face. “Although on one condition,” she told the blonde

”Anything,” Lizzie smiled cheekily. 

“You will not present anyone to me or force me to have a casual conversation with anyone, I don’t want to,” Josie said in a soft and pleading tone. “And I need you to help me pick out an outfit knowing that you will force me into it. Might as well order you to instead,” 

“But,” Lizzie started to protest and was cut off. 

“No, Lizzie I’m serious no more meddling,” Josie couldn’t say her love life because frankly she didn’t have one. She had crushes and had gone on dates, but there was always something she didn’t like.

”Okay, lets get you ready,” She moved away from her sister to look for something to wear.   


Lizzie had already been dressed since Josie had helped her. “You knew I would be coming didn’t you?”   


“I’m very convincing,” Lizzie told her.

Josie signed in frustration but nonetheless let her sister pick out anything that made her look pretty in.

€€€€€€€

”I think I change my mind, I don’t want to go,” Josie retreated back into the car.

Before she could get fully in the vehicle Lizzie grabbed her elbow and yanked her out. “Oh, no you don’t,”

“Lizzie let go!” Josie told her sister and yanked her arm back.

“Josie, you agreed now keep your word!,” 

Josie didn’t know how to reply to that and said. “Lizzie!” She grabbed the door handle.

Lizzie gave her a look and crossed her arms over her chest. “Josie!” She closed the door that Josie had opened slightly.

The both girls had a stare off before being yelled out by the other company.

”Alright! Enough you two!,” Hope couldn’t stay quiet any longer. In the car for ten minutes with these two arguing back and forth was enough to drive anyone crazy. “Lizzie, you have no intention to stick by us so go find what you came for, please,”

Lizzie signed. “Fine, whatever catch up with you losers later,” she then left them alone.

Hope could see Josie started to worry. “She didn’t mean that,” hope assured her.

  
“Yeah, I know but, it still isn’t a nice thing to hear especially from a twin sister,” She looked towards the party and back to hope. “I’ll just spell my self out of here,” 

“Josie, you don’t have enough power to consume it’s way to far. Plus, you came all this way?” Hope replied.

“It’s only twenty minutes away from my dorm, I can do it,” she started to chant when hope stopped her. 

“Then, I’m going with you. There’s no way I’m going to a party without my best friend,” 

“No,” Josie shook her head. “You should stay, distract yourself from you know who,”

”Well, that’s going to be a little hard. Given the fact that he is also here,” she jerked her head to the person that hope has been having problems with. 

“Mg did tell me Landon would be coming,” Josie winced and then realized what she had said. 

“You mean you knew and didn’t tell me!,” Hope lashed out.

”I’m sorry, it slipped my mind,” Josie genuinely felt guilty about not telling her even though she didn’t remember to. 

“Fine, I forgive you. Although since you didn’t tell me you now owe me,” 

Josie knew she had put herself in a situation. She new what hope had meant by this. “Hope, please don’t make me go!,” Josie pleaded to the redhead. “I’ll do your homework for a week, I’ll clean your laundry and room,” 

“No, come on. Or you will be leaving your bestfriend to deal with Landon all by her lone some,” she told the girl walking to the party. 

“I thought you liked being alone,” Josie answered. She knew she shouldn’t be leaving her best friend but she didn’t want to go. Although, hope was the only other person who she deeply cared about.

”Can’t, hear you,” Hope yelled back walking further into the woods. 

Josie knew hope could hear. Josie didn’t want to go she stayed glued to Hope’s retreating form. The sun was just a few minutes from disappearing and she didn’t want to be alone in the dark.

”It’s going to get dark soon,” Hope stated the fact knowing Josie might be thinking that. 

Josie closed her eyes and signed loudly. She stood silent her feet glued to the ground. ‘I’m not scared of the dark’ she thought and reminded herself over and over. A few seconds later she heard a bushes start to rattle. She was rushing towards her friend.

The redhead wasn’t far enough, so Josie caught up with her. 

“Im sorry, but, it still amazes me that you are still afraid of the dark,” she laughed apologetically.

Josie was out of breath for a short amount of Hop’s destination. “That was you!,” she said and smacked her arm.

”Oww, I apologized didn’t I?,” she rubbed her arm.

”and I am not scared of the dark!,” she said firmly.

Hope gave her a look that she knew she was lying. She rose a brow in question. “Really?,” 

Josie made herself look innocent and finished her debate. “I’m just terrified of being all alone in it,”

Hope just chuckled. Josie gave in and smiled. Up until someone called out. 

“Hope, you made it,” Derek Loom a student of the same school. It was he who decided that the party would be thrown in the woods. Particularly in the middle of nowhere. 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Hope smiled.

”Josie!,” he dragged her name out and pointed gun fingers at her. Josie smiled genuinely until he said. “Didn’t think you’d be into this kind of stuff- I mean don’t get me wrong but, you don’t look like you go out often,” 

Josie didn’t mind people saying things behind her back. She knew that this was true. Though she did get tired of hearing it. Lizzie was the one recognized for going out but, not her goody two-shoe twin sister. “There’s always a first time for everything,” she forced a smile.

”Yeah, good luck with that,” he chuckled.

Josie knew he had implied something but, she made no reaction to it.

”Anyway, enjoy, the party,” he told them before leaving to join his own group. A group who was drinking and roasting each other.

“I should have stayed home, Lizzie didn’t need me anyway,”

”Yeah, but I still do,” Hope stated.

Josie smiled at Hop’s reply and watched a the crowd. There were groups that separated but, were occasionally mixed together. You had the vamps, the werewolf’s, witches and misfits.   
She had no intention in greeting anyone but, she knew she couldn’t stop them from seeing her. 

“Come, on” Hope said after watching Josie’s worried features. She looped am arm over Josie’s shoulders. “It’s like you said, first time for everything,” Josie looked at Hope. “And you look like you could use a beer,”

Josie made a scrunched up face. “I’m not exactly a beer kind of girl. Or any type of alcohol person,” 

“Well, miss Josette Saltzman, tonight you are,” Hope pulled Josie along with her after spotting where the drinks were. Josie didn’t protest.

€€€€€€€

”Whoa, watch it dip shit! I just got this,” 

“If I’m shit then your stupid for wearing that,” Mg pointed out dusting himself off after tackling Penelope.

“I wouldn’t have worn it, if I’d known we’d race,” Penelope said as she dusted her new leather jacket off. 

“You should have prepared for it. You know it’s all about competition between us,” he waved a finger between them. 

“Yeah,...well,” she flicked her finger on her jacket to remove the leaf that had failed to fall. “I definitely won, do to the fact that I’m a better species,” she started walking.

Mg scoffed. “You won because your two types of animals.”

”One, advances over the other and I’m positive it’s the wolf gene,” She winked and moved past him.

”You wolves always full of yourself’s,” he muttered not intending to hide it.

”What can I say, I’m utterly and amazingly, awesome.” She received a bump to the shoulder. She returned it back.

”Although, it’s not any better from my awesomeness,” 

Penelope raised a brow. “Oh yeah, and what’s that lady killer?” She challenged.

He stopped on his tracks. “Seriously, come on don’t make me bust some moves. You know this one,” he slides to the right then left then snapped his fingers twice before finishing with a full turn. “How about this one?” He started moon walking. “Or this one?” Mg he flipped backwards three times before landing on his feet with open arms. 

Pelenope chuckled. “Okay, that was...” she trailed of looking for a word.

”Nice, ridiculously sick, awesome,” he went on.

”Not, bad for a vamp,” she shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Mg gave her a look she turned around and walked further hearing the music come closer. 

“Your just jealous,” he said looking after her.

”Sure, Mg that’s it,” she dismissed him.

“Hey, you think I could lay some of these on Lizzie?” He jogged up to her. 

“The only moves you would be doing is walking away after wolfboy takes her lead,”

“Rafael, is all wrong for her,”

She stopped giving him her attention. ”Mg, I told you before and I’m telling you now, she’s a bitch and will always be one. She’s not good for you. Stop going after her or your going to get hurt,”

”Your only saying that because she doesn’t like you and you don’t like her,”

”There’s nothing likable about Lizzie,” 

“Why? Why are you so against her,” 

“Well...there’s the unquestionable reason that she’s just a pain. She literally is the mean girl, manipulative, bossy, attention seeker and she treats jo...” she trialed off after her words have gotten quicker than her brain but she had stopped in time. Penelope shook her head slowly. 

“What?,” Mg looked at her she didn’t finish her sentence but, he wasn’t to much focus on it. 

“She...she’s just a royal pain in the ass,” she angrily said looked from the grown to Mg. “Your a nice guy and you deserve better then her,” 

“I appreciate that you care...”

She cut him off. “Pff,” she let out after a chuckle. “I don’t care about you, everything I do is for my benefit,” 

Mg gave her a look. He didn’t believe one bit. “Then where would be the benefit in talking to me into not going after Lizzie?” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

She had no idea but it didn’t stop her quick mind. “Easy. Mark my words. A girl like Lizzie after a guy like Rafael always end up in shit,” Penelope wasn’t half lying 

“What do you mean?” Mg asked concerned. His giddiness falling out of his eyes.

”What, I mean my dear vampire friend. Is that Rafael will sleep with Lizzie and then leave her. She’ll realize that he wasn’t interested in dating her. So it leaves her to accept that you were the only one that had treated her sweetly. She will be heartbroken and devastated,”

”Just like that,” 

“Just like that,” she repeated. 

“I guess I should...”

”Don’t go after her no more,”

”I’ll just have to try harder before she has sex with him,” he soothed his hair and went in search for his prey. 

Penelope signed. “Your stupid for continuing this!” She yelled after him.

”There’s no way she can pass all of this...” he gestured to himself. “goodness of a vampire,” 

Penelope scowled but, nonetheless smiled. “And you say I’m the one full of myself!” Mg had disappeared into the crowd. Penelope scanned the area her eyes immediately landed on Josie.   
She appeared to be a having a conversation with Hope while grabbing drinks. The only other hybrid. 

She walked up behind them. She got close enough to Josie’s ear. “Josie Saltzman are you sure your dad would approve of this?” 

Josie turned around being startled almost spilling the drink in her hand. It just had to be Penelope park. She rolled her eyes before she gathered herself together and replied. “Go away, Penelope,” 

Penelope moves her head to the side and smiled. “Nice to see you to, Jojo.” She then gave her a wink. She then turned to Hope. 

“Don’t call me that,” Josie replied aggressively then blushed and apologized.

”You don’t need to apologize, Josie.” Hope stepped up.

Penelope turned to Hope. “Hey, redhead,” 

“We don’t have time Penelope,” Hope forced a smile.   
  
Penelope tilted her head. “I beg to differ seeing as your here at a party, with a crowd of people. You have the time,”

“Maybe, just not enough for you,” Hope replies she had already sensed Josie wasn’t up to the mood to have a conversation with the dark haired hybrid.

Penelope scowled at Hope without the smile ever fading. She scanned Josie head to toe. “You look beautiful tonight, Saltzman,”

Josie was wearing a black and white flannel.The ends of the flannel tied up from the waist. Her belly could be seen as well as her thighs. She was wearing denim blue shorts. Her makeup was light, natural she looked lovely.  
  
Josie dismissed her comment and thought this was taking a little to long for this interaction to end. ”What do you want Penelope?,” Josie asked annoyed of her presence.

”Can’t a girl just say hi to her, Jojo.” 

Josie blushed being called Penelope’s something. She repositioned herself. “No, Penelope knowing you, your here just to annoy me and spite Lizzie. You’ve given your greeting now leave,” 

”WOW, i mean ouch. Im so hurt...” she tried to sound honest and truthful but failed. 

“Yeah, I can see your all torn up,” Josie muttered loudly she quickly made her way past Penelope.

”Leave her alone, Penelope,” Was all Hope had told her before leaving.

Penelope’s smile didn’t fade, the whole time looking at Josie’s retreated form into the crowded night. Suddenly someone else got her attention. 

“Hey, park!” She looked for the voice that called out to her. It was one of the members of her pack. “How about a game of Wolfsbane pong?!”

She came forward to her pack that has set up two tables head to head. Red solo cups contained vodka mixed in with a tad of wolfsbane. The one who drank the most would obviously be in a lot of pain causing them to be hold as the winner and move on or forfeit and lose the game. It wasn’t all about being stupid or for fun. This helped them rely on the fact that they could fight against Wolfsbane if, an enemy used it.

”Wouldn’t want to embarrass you in-front of your lady here,” she quickly flashed a grin to the said lady. 

Everyone in the pack wooed. Mike however didn’t. “At, least I’m getting some, Park,”

After the laughs went out Penelope nodded slowly after replying. With a big grin she let out. “Please, I could get some anytime of the day. Even from your girl and she doesn’t even have to be gay,” 

The group laughed at Mike much to his demise and said. “Let’s just play,” he forced a smile grabbing the ball. He moved to the end of the table and she moved to the other end grabbing her self a ball. 

“Lady’s first,” She said and smiled up to him, gesturing for him to begin. Mike just rolled his eyes in response and began the game.

  
“I’ll be going after him. You owe me a rematch,” Rafael entered the party, settling himself to stand next to Penelope. 

“Hey! I could win!,” Mike shouted over the music.

”Come on, your gonna down one and then it’s over for you,” Rafael pointed out. Knowing that Mike wasn’t yet used to the game.

Penelope chuckled. “He’s got a point,” 

“We’ll see,” Mike said before throwing the ball and made it in. “Drink up,” 

“Drink, drink drink,” Her pack chanted. She did so and felt her throat burn right though her whole entire body. Though she was in pain just by one drink she never lost her grin.

€€€€€€

”Hey, Josie,” 

“Yeah,” 

Hope asked confusingly. “How come you hate Penelope? I mean I get why Lizzie does, something about when you guys first arrived at school,” Josie nodded. Hope finished. “But, I just don’t understand why you? Besides the persistent flirting.” 

Josie sighed. This wasn’t a sore subject to her. She just didn’t mention it or hardly ever though about it. “Penelope...is and I can’t believe I’m going to say this but, she isn’t a bad person. Directly a bad person towards me...”

“So you and Penelope weren’t like a thing?” 

Josie chocked on alcohol after talking a small sip. It was not only from it tasting awful but, from Hope’s question. “What? no!” She said through a cough. Josie finished trying to compose herself. She new that the black haired girl was just trying to get into her pants, hence the flirting. “Penelope only wants one thing and that’s, you know,” she said avoiding Hope’s eyes. “She’s a jerk and has slept with practically every girl in school. If she hasn’t she’s not far,” 

Hope chuckled. “You are such a prude,” 

”Am not!,” 

“You can’t even say sex,” Hope pointed out.

”Because there’s other ways to let the person know what you mean, you know,” she debated putting down the full cup of alcohol on the table. “Now can we get back on track, please,” she made a disgusting face just thinking about her and Penelope together. 

Hope laughed. “Okay, fine continue,” she took a sip of her drink.

”You might think that i hate Penelope for something she did to me and just me but, the truth is I have no reason to, it’s just the very fact that she hates my sister and she’s...,” 

“Awful to everyone else,” Hope suggested trying to make sense of what Josie was talking about. 

”Yeah, which is why I hate Penelope even more so because she hurts Lizzie every single time, at any given moment,” Josie replied a mix of boredom and sadness.

Hope nodded understand what the witch was telling her. 

€€€€€€€

”Well, look what the wolf dragged in. A rat.”

“The only rodent here is you!” Lizzie hissed down at Penelope. She turned to Rafael. “Anyway, hey Rafael mind getting a drink with me?”

”Sure,” he shrugged. Before they could turn around and leave Penelope said something.

“Watch out, she might like to talk but, she’s a biter.” Penelope mentioned.

After the laughter died down Liam chimed in. ”Rafael you sure we can’t share this one, I like me a biter,”

”Guys stop,” he chuckled a bit trying to hide it. Lizzie was even less amused. “It’s not funny.” He then turned to Lizzie. “Lizzie come on,” he took Lizzie arms already feeling the girls heat from anger.

”Liam, I thought your enjoyed sluts,” Penelope pretended to be confused asking Liam. “Oh wait...” She pretended she got the memo. She looks at Lizzie. “She’s that to,” 

  
“Fuck you, Penelope!,” Lizzie spat and launched herself towards Penelope. Before she could get close enough to touch her, Lizzie was hugged by her waist and was pulled back.

The pack wooed and whistled. They began to laugh again.

“Okay, time to go,” Rafael new he had to intervene. Penelope would kill her. He turned around with the girl in his arms walked a few steps away and put her down. “Calm down Lizzie,”

”I still don’t understand why your friends with her?,” She spat moving her out of her red face.

“She just happens to be a member of my pack,” Rafael defending himself. “There’s nothing I can do or say,” 

“Well, it just so happens I can,” She managed to push him aside. “Fuck you! Penelope park, a million times. You piece of shit!” 

Penelope’s grin only brightened. “Get on your knees and warm me up first,” Penelope shouted at her. The whole pack erupted with laughter struggling to contain themselves. A few others giving Penelope high fives for the dope remark. 

The blonde looked about ready to burn something, rather someone. Rafael picked her up swinging her over his shoulder and carried her away. Lizzie was taken away kicking and screaming.

Rafael put the blonde down.

“What’s going on?,” Josie appeared along with Hope. Josie instantly going worried.

”What did you do to her?” In a sec Hope was in Rafael’s face. 

He put his hands up in surrender knowing that hybrid was superior. “I didn’t do anything, I wanted to get her away from Penelope,” he pointed to the pile of his members laughing while they jumped at each other. 

She could see that Lizzie was supper pissed she could see tears creep out. Without a second to think Josie speed walked the distance from where she was to Penelope. She heard Lizzie and Hope day something but she was burning up with anger. She chanted. ‘Vi incremento’

Penelope turned around at the feel of someone taping her on the shoulder. She was slapped so hard she could feel a tingle on her cheek and corner lip. To her surprise it was Josie. 

“I warned you to stay away from Lizzie!,” 

The laughs died down within a blink of an eye. They surrounded Penelope as if to back her up. Liam, stepped up. “Better be careful who your dealing with, witch.” He was about ready to remove Josie. 

Penelope rubs her jaw taken aback from the punch. She stopped Liam from coming closer. “Stop,” Liam stood down.

Penelope moved closer. “Where’d you learn to hit like that, sweetheart,” she licked her lip tasting the blood. She wore her grin. When Josie said nothing Penelope began. “She’s the one who came this way,” 

“I don’t care! Don’t mess with her!” Josie wanted to get one thing straight she didn’t bother answering Penelope’s obnoxious question. She stepped up closer to Penelope. ”This isn’t a warning stop bothering, Lizzie or your gonna experience what I can really do!”

Josie was in close touch range.  
“I really hope your talking about sex,” Penelope said. The trio Hope, Rafael and Lizzie appeared behind Josie just a few steps just in case a fight went out. 

Josie went for a punch this time but, her hand was caught. She was dragged into Penelope, by grabbing her arms. “Let go of me!” Josie hissed.

”Let, go of her Penelope!,” Josie heard Hope say it was low and dangerous.

Josie kept on fighting to release herself from Penelope’s strong grip. “For once, think about yourself for a change, instead of that flaunter of a bitch, you call sister,” Josie heard Penelope say and was left in totally awe confusion. She could see the truth and care in Penelope’s eyes for just a mino second before Penelope released her.

Hope had appeared by Josie’s side along with Lizzie. They all heard a howl and knew that the wolves had to leave.

“You deserve to be in the spotlight, Jojo.”

Just like that Penelope was gone and so was her pack. Knowing that Jed had given them a curfew. He was the Alpha after all. 

“Uh, where are you going?,” Lizzie asked after grabbing a handful of his jacket.

”I’m, sorry I gotta go,” He looked to Josie apologetically. “I’ll try to convince her to stay away from you,” She looked to Lizzie and Hope. “All of you,” 

“It’s okay, Rafael go, before you get in trouble with Jed.” Josie said.

“Okay,” Was all he said after he disappeared. A few people started to leave as well. The party was definitely dead as well as over. 

“Are you alright? Did she hurt you? because I swear to god I’m going to burn...” She started touching, inspecting, her sister for any damage.

”No, I’m fine Lizzie,” Josie hands made Lizzie stop. Josie signed she was exhausted and wanted only to rest.

”Why would she tell you that?” Hope asked cautiously, not knowing if the brunette would tell her what Penelope meant by her words.

“Can we talk about this tomorrow, I just wanna go home,”

”Are you sure your okay?,” Hope asked slowly. She put an arm around Josie.

”Hope, Lizzie I’m fine,” She put her wrists up. “See no bruises,”

“Lets go home then,” Lizzie said looking at her sister. Josie smiled trying to reassure the girls she would be fine.

To be continued...


	2. I care

“It’s none of my business, Lizzie. Just let Josie tell you herself, okay?” 

“Alright, fine.” Hope heard the girl say, the line going dead. Lizzie had called in regards of hoping that Hope would tell her about what went down between Penelope and Josie. Hope had no intention of saying anything. She flopped back onto the bed since it was six in the morning. 

€€€€€€

”Josie!” Lizzie spat at the girl. Lizzie had listened to what Hope had said. That was a week ago. Trying not to think about it made her go mad. She couldn’t take it anymore. She needs to know, she wants to know. “Wake up!” She threw a pillow into Josie’s bed.

Josie felt a soft bang on her head. She didn’t move nor open her eyes. After a minute she felt a breeze. Lizzie has uncovered her. Josie pulled the blanket back on her. Josie was comfy and warm in her bed. She was planning on falling back to sleep when Lizzie tried again. 

Josie, gave up knowing her sister wouldn’t. Lizzie gave the impression that she wanted to talk about what happened a week ago. Josie slowly turned on her side looking at her twin. She might have another thing in mind. Pouting with annoyance. “What do you want Lizzie?” She replied yawning through the sleep.

”Your gonna have to excuse me I was...just remodeling the...room,” She lied.

”Sure, you were-,” Josie blinked trying to relieve the sleep from her droopy eyelids. She turned to her alarm it was six in the morning. “At six in the morning?” 

“Yeah, well you know how it is. Early bird gets the worm,” She stood up from her bed to go sit with Josie

“Lizzie, I can’t talk about it, right now,” Josie grabbed the covers and sheilded herself. Tucking the blanket under her body to keep from Lizzie using magic, she turned away from Lizzie.   
  
“Can’t or you won’t?,” 

“Fine, then I won’t.” She mumbled under the sheets. “Let me sleep!,” she whined. 

“Josie, come on your my sister we tell each other everything!” 

“No! I don’t, want, can’t and won’t talk about!”

”Josie!,” Lizzie grabbed the blanket and yanked at it. Josie’s hair was a mess.

”Lizzie!” Josie pulled it back over her head again.

”Josie!” Lizzie let her anger and power take the best of her and sent the sheets flying across the room.

“Girls!” Their father blew the door open. “Enough!,” His voice erupted throughout the room. The girls freezed and watched him. Josie sat up and Lizzie stood still.

Alaric glared at Lizzie. “If your sister doesn’t want to talk about whatever-,” he turned to Josie. “-it is that you girls are fighting about. She’s not obligated to,” Alaric ran a hand through his hair.

”But, it’s about Penelope park, Josie tell him,” 

Alaric raised an eyebrow and Josie growled at Lizzie. “What did she do this time that-“ he turned to Lizzie. “-you couldn’t wait until after morning?”

She shut her eyes and then watched her hands fiddle. ”I sorta used magic...to hit Penelope,” she looked up. “I know, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have used it but, she made Lizzie cry and I didn’t think twice before I did it. I’m sorry I really am, Dad.”

”When was this and where?”

”It was at the party last Friday. Um...about a week ago,” Alaric eyes went a bit wide. He would have expected for Lizzie to lie about using magic for so long but, not from Josie. “I know dad. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I just didn’t know how,” 

Alaric came close to his daughter. ”It’s great that you wanna protect your sister, Josie,” He sat at Josie’s feet. “It’s okay to use power when it’s necessary,” he chuckled a bit watching his daughter’s pout. “Although it doesn’t mean that you’ll go haywire every time you see Lizzie’s tears,”

”I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” Josie nodded slowly.

”Well, I’m not. I’m glad you slapped her. She deserved it.” Lizzie commented. “Penelope bleeding was the cherry on top,” she smiled remembering.

”I’m sorry you feel that way, Elizabeth,” He turned to look at Lizzie. “You and your sister are gonna go apologize first thing before class.” He got up from the bed.

Both girls jumped out of their beds. “What?!” They shouted in union.

”Dad?!,” Josie let out.

”She is literally the devil, therefore apologizing would be a waste of breath.” Lizzie hisses out.

”Dad, you can’t be serious,” Josie added.

”It, isn’t fair I didn’t use magic to assault someone. Why do I have to apologize for?,” Lizzie said.

”I am, and you girls are,” He stepped out into the hall. “Josie you broke the rule. You owe me. As for Lizzie because I said so,”

”But, dad Penelope started everything,” 

“I don’t want to hear it!” Alaric grabbed the handle. “Now, go to bed. We’ll talk about it in the morn-later,” he corrected himself before closing the door and leaving.

Josie stood angrily looking at the door. “This is all your fault,” she pointed a finger at Lizzie.

”My fault?!” Lizzie spat. “Your the one who slapped Penelope,” 

“Yeah, because of you. This would have never happened if you would just dismiss her like I do. Don’t give in, don’t fight back to her remarks. Simply just walk away.” She walked to her bed and sat. “That’s beside the reason. If you wouldn’t have told dad we would have never been ordered to apologize.” She brought the covers over head. She yelled into the pillow.

Lizzie could feel Josie’s furious energy. She had made the wrong choice in telling dad. “Josie, I’m sorry,”

”Just go back to sleep and leave me alone!”

”Fine!” She huffed and went back into bed. 

€€€€€€€

”Have you thought about what your gonna say to, satan?” 

“You mean what we’re gonna say?” Josie corrected Lizzie. Josie was still mad at her sister but, knew eventually they would talk again.

Lizzie made a face. “I’m not going to,”

”You have to, dad said...”

”I know what dad said, and yet I’m not doing that. She doesn’t deserve our apology and you know it. Dad doesn’t understand that fact that she’s an evil prick,” 

“It doesn’t matter, I’m not going down along with you again. You don’t want to apologize if you don’t want to. Face the consequences. I’ll do it on my own,” She walked faster into the halls looking for Penelope’s dorm. Josie heard Lizzie call out to her but, she didn’t budge. She was going to apologize even if she didn’t like it one bit. 

€€€€€€

”Yes, you to,” she heard someone knocking. “I gotta go. I’ll call later.” she hanged up the phone.

  
Penelope signed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I don’t answer one time and I get blasted for bad signal,” she muttered. She then went for the handle, twisted it and opened the door to reveal. “Rafael, what are you doing here?”

”We gotta go, wolf-meeting.” he replied. Then turned to leave.

“Since when do we have those?” She grabbed her favorite leather jacket and locked the door behind her. She followed behind him.

“Since, you practically almost began a battle between the witches and the wolves,”

”What?!” Penelope’s eyes went wide, sliding inside both sleeves.

“Yeah, you were to busy to even acknowledge, what was going on around you. The witches were just waiting for the first hit you threw,”

”I would never harm, Josie. Nonetheless hit her.” This was true she knew the witch had her power and could take care of her own. Although Penelope didn’t have to syphon on anything or anyone to receive strength. “Now, her sister, that’s a whole different story.” 

”The witches don’t know that and neither does the pack.” He stopped and turned to her. “If, you harm Lizzie you also harm Josie. Vice-versa with the witches.” he started walking again seeming as though they wouldn’t appear suspicious about ditching school. 

“Lizzie is the real harm that Josie has to go through, not me.”

”Jed won’t care. This meeting is because of you.”

”I had a clue, your first words gave me the feeling. Although, how the hell did the happenings of last Friday night’s event even make it to Jed?”

”We don’t know. It could have been one in our group or one of the witches.”

”Those magic sucking sorcerers!” She spat to herself. 

Just when they made it out and ready to jump over the tall gate, someone called out. “Where do you think your going?”

Penelope was about to say something but, Rafael stepped in. ”Lizzie we don’t have time. Don’t, tell your dad. Ill explain, later.”

”Fine, I won’t but, don’t expect me to not tell on Satan,” 

“Your lucky Josie is your sister or else I would have...”

Rafael stepped in before they met up face to face. “Come on, Lizzie,” 

Lizzie didn’t say anything this was her chance to get Penelope into trouble. She didn’t want to miss the reaction. If it wasn’t because Rafael was pleading her she would have not thought about it twice. 

“If it makes you feel any better, Penelope will probably be banned from the protection of our pack for sometime,” 

“What now?!” Penelope let out.

They both avoided Penelope’s short question. Lizzie realized something. “Fine. One condition though,”

Rafael nodded rapidly. “Sure, I’ll do anything. What is it?”

”Unfortunately it’s not for you,” 

Penelope looked at Lizzie with a wide grin. “Look your not really my type...and my buddy here...”

”Diseases, are the last things I want from you,”

Penelope tolled her eyes. ”Well, whatever it is, I’m not doing it. Let’s go Rafael,” she turned and positioned herself to leap. A hand grabbed her jacket sleeve.

”Did I also mention that Jed specifically told us to not get caught,” 

Penelope, yanked her arm back. Aggressively. She looked between the two. Jed was the Alpha he could think of every possible way to torture a wolf for disobedience. Penelope was prone to receive torcher, she was always used to it. Penelope could leave the pack due to the fact that she’s also half vampire. To her disappointment her wolf gene won over her vamp. She wasn’t like Hope. Hope’s abilities were leveled. That’s why she didn’t belong with a group. 

However Penelope did. She couldn’t do anything about leaving. The only way to officially leave the pack was if you survived the beating or you were kicked out which was way worse. Both didn’t sound like a good option. Especially when parents were waiting for their kids to be safe and alive. Penelope thought about leaving the pack but, it would cause great sadness to her family.

”Fine, what do I have to do?”

”If, Josie or Dad asked if I apologized to you say I did,”

Penelope became confused. “Why would you apologize to me?”

”It doesn’t concern you just do it,” 

“Deal,” Penelope avoided her wondering. She turned around and jump over the fence.

”Thanks, Lizzie,” he touched her shoulder. “Your a good person,” 

Lizzie turned to Rafael. “Yeah, well it benefited me so, I had to. Not because I wanted to,” She looked around him to Penelope. “I still hate you!”

”Didn’t doubt it. Sweetcheeks!”

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “You should go before someone else sees you,” 

“Okay, I’ll see you later,” He leaped over the gate both him and Penelope disappearing.

€€€€€€

”Lizzie, have you seen Penelope?” 

“This morning, yes.” She wasn’t exactly lying. She just wasn’t mentioning what had really happened. “Don’t tell me you haven’t apologized?,” She started walking to the next class.

“No, because I went to her dorm but, she wasn’t there. I assume she ditch first, because she didn’t show up,”

”I uh, ran into her after you left me calling after you. I thought about what dad had said and I apologized,” Lizzie felt like throwing up at the thought of apologizing to Penelope.

”You did?” Josie couldn’t believe it. She thought she’d be the first one.

”Yes. It was awful as you could imagine but, I did it,” 

”I’m guessing I’ll have the chance when she decides to come back to school,” Josie realized.

“What makes you say that?”

”Knowing, Penelope. Ditching first period isn’t enough,” Penelope was one for ditching whenever she wanted. She always said the lines between ‘I hate everyone in this class’ and ‘ the lesson is bullshit’ Josie was used to the dark haired girl disappearing and reappearing out of no where. “I’m surprised you haven’t told dad. Now that I’ve told you that Penelope ditched first period.”

”Oh...um Satan might come back. If she does then, there was no point in telling our father, since he won’t believe me. Besides, Penelope most certainly would tell whatever lie she could think of for the reason being, why she missed first or any other classes.” 

There was no doubt that Penelope would be coming back. Missing the entire school hours but, she’ll still show up. Usually when night came. Just then the bell rang. Both girls said bye before going to the next class. She’ll have to ask Rafael if he had seen Penelope. 

  
Josie arrived late. Her classmates where all seated but, there where three empty seats. The first thought that ran through her mind is that they are probably running late. After thirty minutes into the boring lesson about history. The trio Rafael, Mike and Jed hadn’t shown up. Josie was suspicious, but she couldn’t say or do anything to find out why they were ditching or perhaps missing. The rest of the wolf members could be missing as well. They all could be in trouble or be causing trouble. 

“World to Miss, Saltzman,” the teachers voice rang out.

Josie shook off her thoughts. “Sorry, Ms Olivia. W-what was the question?”

”Perhaps, sleeping the right amount of hours would be best? So when I ask a question you answer it immediately. Miss Saltzman,” 

Josie just nodded her cheeks turning bright red. A few giggles rang out the class room. The teacher quieted them down. Curse Penelope for possibly be missing along with the rest of the wolves.

€€€€€€

”I-I can’t do it. We don’t do this to our wolf members,” 

“Mike do it or you take her place!”

Mike looked between his friend and Alpha. Penelope appeared to be about ready to fall. She was in really bad shape, blood oozing from every cut. Her face was also beaten.

”I can’t,” he was breathing hard. He wasn’t much for violence nonetheless torcher someone. “You said I’d only have to cut her not stab her!”

”I’m your alpha do as I say, now!” He’d was growing impatient.

”Mike, do it!” Penelope managed to grunt out. The deep cuts that the whole pack had made, we’re not healing due to the fact that it was a silver knife. It was also dipped into wolfsbane. 

Jed made his move and grabbed the knife from Mike and put it against his throat.

”Jed, wait!” She tried to escape from the strong grip on both her arms. She failed and was kicked into the ribs, before being grabbed again. Her knees stayed on the ground. “Mike, mike. Look at me!” Mike watched Penelope’s pleading eyes. “Think about...Jamie, you idiot. How the hell am I going to explain to your little sister that...I’m the reason you got hurt!”

Penelope knew Jamie would be Mike’s weakness. She just had to run and knock some sense into him. Jamie never wanted to disappoint anyone or worry his family. He needed to be strong and healthy to keep protecting his sister from potential harm.   
  
“It doesn’t matter no one is to find out about this. This doesn’t concern anyone who isn’t wolf!” Jed announced.

”Mike, do it!” Mike heard Penelope shout. He didn’t have much time to decide before he was in Penelope’s place. “Fine! I’ll do it!” He wasn’t proud of it. Tears began surfacing along his eyes.

Jed let him go. Mike was shaking he was afraid that he might injure or kill Penelope. He was holding a very powerful knife. He walked up to Penelope. “I’m so sorry, Penelope,” 

“It’s, okay. Lets...” she winced “-just get this over with,” Penelope had taken slice by burn. Her head banged and her vision blurred. 

Mike jabbed the knife into Penelope. Penelope yelled out in agony. Both wolves loosened their grip. She fell on to her back. Penelope knew better than to take out the knife. Once the knife was inserted into a wolf, it released Wolfsbane.

It was made and originally only used by werewolf hunters, to protect themselves. There was only one. It was taken away from some ancient wolf to keep it from getting into the wrong supernatural hands. The ancient wolf managed to convince a witch to bond it to his bloodline. So if a first born son or daughter it would follow them. In this case Jed was part of that bloodline.

Mike rapidly removed his sweater and grabbed a hand full so he can take the knife out. Before he could actually do anything he felt a hand.

Jed put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back. “Leave it there,” Mike clenched his fists but knew he had to let it go. He did as he was told he watched as his friend tried not to yell.

Jed turned to everyone wolf. He had an announcement to make. A very clear one at that. “Make this event be known, as the punishment, I guarantee you will receive. If you do much as unintentionally make a fight between us and other supernaturals,” he looked at Penelope. “This is what you will get in return,” 

He walked back to Penelope. “Make sure this lesson sticks with you, park,” he squatted next to her. Grabbing her by the neck and pulling her up into a sitting position. “I won’t go easy on you next time,” 

Penelope’s entire body ached from anger rather than from her wounds. She looked at him right in the eye and slowly grunted out. To make Jed understand that she wasn’t joking. “No, Jed...I won’t make it easy for you,” 

Jed closed his hand around her throat tighter. Penelope reaches out trying to break free before she was unconscious. Jed let his bright eyes show along with his fangs. An aggressive growl rang throughout her ears. After a minute he released his grip, but still held her. “We’ll see about that!,” he spat and then completely released her. She fell to the ground again, coughing.

Jed stood up. He turned to his pack. “Everyone, may leave now,” They did so.

Rafael, Mike and Liam ran to Penelope’s aid. Grabbing her carefully, sitting her up against a tree truck. Just when they tried to stand her up Jed voice came up. “I said everyone!,”

”In not going to leave...” Liam began to say.

She looked to Liam. She didn’t want to cause any of them to get hurt. ”Liam, it’s fine...go,” She watched as the trio looked at her with worry. “Go!”

The trio nodded and let go of Penelope gently. She sat back against the truck again, trying to catch her breath.

The trio passed Jed and Jed called out. “Don’t draw attention to yourself when you guys get back,” it was a warning.

Penelope saw the trio leave. Jed following behind them. Penelope was left alone in the woods, an hour away from the Salvatore school. Nightfall was not far. She had to leave before drunken party people came or a horny couple decided they’d make out and wonder the woods.

Penelope searched for her jacket. She took a deep breath and moved to where the jacket was. She tripped landing on her back. She grabbed a handful of her jacket and took deep heavy breaths. She hovered the covered hand to the handle of the knife. Retreating it would be ridiculously painful. 

Penelope grabbed the handle taking it out slowly. She intended to do it quick but, the blade had already melted the inside skin. Making it hard to pull it out in one strike. Penelope clenched her jaw as tears began creeping along her eyes. She yelled seeing the tip of the blade out. She dropped it onto the ground. Suddenly the knife actually flew away rapidly.

She flipped onto her hands and knees. Ripping up the grass in her hands from anger. She could feel her eyes start to burn and her fangs rip out of her gums. Penelope was loosing control and she knew she had to calm down. She had to focus on her wounds to be able to feel pain and exhaustion. So she wouldn’t go searching after blood. Specifically human blood, she was closer to town. It was so easy.

Penelope’s blood consumption consisted of small prey animals. She couldn’t and wouldn’t have human blood for she lost control once before, when she was younger. Penelope didn’t remember much from how she managed to be back in control. It was in the past and she wanted to leave it there. 

Shaking her thoughts, she tried getting up but, stumbled into a tree. Penelope’s hand held her right side bleeding loin. She ran and crashed repeatedly until she came upon a small river. She was close to school her ears picking up noises. Penelope remembered what Jed had said about bringing attention. She dropped on her knees and cleaned the visit me blood on her face and hands.

She looked down at her body. Her shirt and pants were covered in flesh. Yes it was dark but, the school had light posts. The only way to not be seen is to be seen but, only a limited. She pulled on her jacket wincing as it slid through her wounds. She cursed at it for being leather but, was grateful it was black and fitted loosish. She continued walking seeing her classmates outside the building.

The gate was still tall and closed. She had no other way then to jump over it. “Shit,” she cursed. Penelope’s breath hitched and mustered the strength she had left to take the leap. Penelope manages to jump over but, fails to land. She winces, and stays low. She needed to move past the crowd, fast to not be noticed.

She crouched down the pain resurfacing. She took air in and out, she could still feel the sting from the cuts. That fueled her anger and she went for it. She bumped into a few people before finally getting through to the doors and onto the stairs. Which were also a pain. Just when she turns around the corner she sees someone by the door. Someone familiar.

Josie makes eye contact with Penelope. Penelope can’t run or avoid Josie, now. She hadn’t seen or spoken to the witch since last, Friday. Penelope knew that she wouldn’t even get a sec into talking with Josie. Josie was upset about what she said, Penelope decided to leave her alone. Until things cooled down with Josie.

So, when Penelope looks at Josie right back. Penelope, does what she first thinks of, when Josie is near her. She flirtly greets “Hey, Jojo,” she starts walking towards Josie, head down. Her lob hair helping her hide the bruises and cuts on her face.

”Listen, Penelope I won’t keep you long...,” Josie started off. She moved a bit to right so Penelope could unlock the door.

”You sound serious.” Penelope didn’t turn around. Although she was concerned she couldn’t find out right now. She pushed the door open. Penelope needed to get rid of her. “I can’t deal with it right now, Jojo.”

”What why?” Josie watched at Penelope suspiciously. Penelope didn’t even bother to look at her and it was strange. “I know you hate me, but, at least look at me.”

“I don’t hate you, Jojo.” Penelope softly said. She watched Josie look anywhere else but at her. Perhaps, Josie didn’t like her the way Penelope did but, it didn’t stop her from blushing. It gave Penelope time to think, about what she could say and the only thing she could come up with was “Laundry,” finally turning around to face Josie. Penelope gave her a forced toothy smile. The dimmed light of the hallway helping her stay hidden. “Look, whatever you want to say to me can wait, tomorrow.”

Josie crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at her intensively. “I don’t believe you.”

”Well, I do and you should leave so I can get to it.”

”So your meaning to tell me that you wash at this time of night?” 

“Yeah, um...it’s-the line isn’t that long after, afternoon.” Penelope was fast and light on her feet. After a beat of silence Penelope spoke. “Anyway, It was great talking to you, I’ll see you,” she turned to go into the dark room forgetting to flip the lights on and tripped hard. She winced and instantly grabbed her side. 

“Penelope are you, okay?!” She gasped and stepped into the room turning on the light. She knew we’re they were since every other room was built exactly the same.

”Yeah, yup. dandy.” she nodded and got up to her knees trying not to scream with the pain. Her back to Josie. “Stupid laundry basket!” She punched the basket and it was a mistake. She had forgotten about her stab wound. Which was still bleeding. A few drops of blood made it to the floor. Penelope saw them and hoped Josie didn’t.

But, Josie did. “Oh my god. Penelope your bleeding!,” 

“It’s nothing...go to your room, Josie.” Penelope strongly ordered without turning, hoping Josie would.

Josie did not.

”What happened to you? What’s wrong?” Josie came close to inspect Penelope. “Penelope show me.” She reached out, an arm towards the silent hybrid. Who wasn’t turning around to face Josie.

“I said it’s nothing!” Penelope gritted out through her fangs and bright green glowing eyes. Followed by a growl.

Josie jolted back and landed on her butt. Penelope had cuts and bruises on her face that Josie hadn’t noticed. Josie realized that the reason Penelope didn’t want to talk and didn’t want to look at her was because of this. Out of breath from the scare Josie said. “Something, is wrong and it’s opposite from nothing,”

Penelope could hear and see the fear in Josie’s voice and eyes. She thought Josie might cry. Penelope quickly shook her head trying to retreat her wolf features back into hiding. “Josie, forgive me I didn’t mean to!” Penelope had expected for Josie to run and disappear when she looked up again but, she hadn’t.

“Everything you do, you mean to,” Josie pointed out not moving from where she was on the floor. “Who did this to you?” When Penelope didn’t replied she tried. “It was Jed wasn’t it?”

Penelope didn’t blame her. She meant to do everything she ever did. It was about benefits it always had been. Penelope looked away from Josie’s searching eyes. Penelope knew Josie had a clue who did this to her. “Im not allowed to tell. You need to leave, I can’t deal with you right, now.” Penelope was getting ready to get up.

”Let me help, you.” Josie offered and stood up moving closer to Penelope again. Putting a hand on her shoulder. 

”No, I don’t need it,” she said softly but firmly. Penelope shrugged Josie’s hand off slowly. Getting up slowly with a few winces on the way up. Penelope turned to face Josie. The dresser behind her keeping her steady. “The longer you stay here. People are going to look for you. I don’t need the attention at this moment.”

Josie couldn’t help but, aid to Penelope. Even if she was the worst person at this school. Perhaps the worst person in the world. Josie couldn’t fight the guilt she felt and she hadn’t even left yet. Josie didn’t have the heart or right mind set to leave someone who was badly hurt. Even if that someone was Penelope Park.  
”If, you won’t let me help you. Then I’ll have to call dad.”

“What’s it to you? The last time I checked you disliked me. For what ever reason that may be,”

“Really, you still have the audacity to say that, after what you’ve done to Lizzie and I...”

“I’ve never did or say anything directly to you, as bad as I did to, Lizzie. She’s a horrible person and I’m surprised you haven’t realized that, since you have lived with her your whole life.” Penelope was concentrated on remaining calm. 

“Yeah, she’s sometimes horrible but, that doesn’t make you any less horrible then she is!” She was dangerously close to Penelope’s personal space. Penelope stayed silent while she let Josie rant. “What did you expect...we’re sisters. You hurt Lizzie you hurt me!” Josie choked and stepped back. “I’m sorry...i” 

Penelope realized that those words were said to her from Rafael. She was starting to believe them. “It’s okay. You don't have to apologize,”

”I’m not!” Josie said composing herself. She took a deep breath in and out.

”Okay, alright,” Penelope watches her for a moment. Josie almost appeared concerned. Penelope would normally make a joke but, decided against it. The witch was not going to to leave. Penelope exhaled. “Fine, if it kills you that much you can help me. I don’t know how, you’ll be able to manage that though,”

Josie rolled her eyes. “It doesn’t and I’ve been wanting to give something a try,” 

“What, am I your experiment now?” Penelope replies raising a brow.

Josie ignores her question and gives one of her own. “Can you move?” She said softly.

Penelope nodded. “I did stand up on my own,” she pointed out.

”But, can you walk?”

”Where to?”

”To your bed” Josie jerked her head towards the said mattress.

Penelope’s mischievous grin showed up. “Didn’t think you’d be that easy, to get in bed with,” 

Josie tilts her head but, doesn’t smile. She instead pulls out her phone. Unlocks the screen before she can move to the next step. Penelope is making her step. Josie finally smiles behind Penelope.

“I’ll be back in a sec.” Penelope hears Josie say as she settles herself on the mattress. Every move Penelope made was torcher. It approximately takes the light brown haired girl, three minutes.

”What took you so long? I was beginning to think you’d never come back. My back is cramping!” Penelope said Josie looked worried. “What’s wrong?” 

”Yeah, um...Lizzie and I got into a fight.”

”Within three minutes. About what? Who ate the last candy bar?”

”No, she lied about apologizing to you,”

”I’m guessing blondie told you about our deal,” Penelope replied serious.

”Yeah,” Josie shook her head. “Um...if you don’t mind I don’t want to discuss this.” Penelope watched her some type of way, Josie felt uncomfortable. “You don’t care, anyway,” she chuckled sadly looking away again. 

Penelope frowned. Josie thought of Penelope of someone who didn’t care about other’s feelings. It was true for most of the time. “You know me so well.” She grinned when Josie looked up.

Josie was the next to frown but didn’t reply. She stood next to the bed. Josie brought up the healing paste she had taken from her room.

”What’s that?” Penelope asked.

”Witches used the paste to help heal someone. It’s used with magic,”

”Does that include Supernaturals and won’t you get in trouble for using magic?”

“I guess-I don’t know- maybe.” She stammered.

Penelope was confused. “And your answering to...”

”The healing paste...”

”What?! You mean you don’t know what your even doing?!”

”I have an idea and I can only use magic when it’s necessary,” She has thought about her dad. He maybe would be fine with this. Penelope was badly hurt. “I don’t think he’ll get mad, your a frie-classmate, after all,” Josie corrected herself. Hoping the hybrid’s ears didn’t hear it.

Penelope did. “Nice save,” she winked. “Fine, do what you may,” She huffed. “I wasn’t planning on giving my flawless body to science, anyway.” She looked down at her said body. “Do you think they’ll accept nonetheless?” 

Penelope was getting annoying and Josie almost wished she hadn’t been so stubborn to not leave. She couldn’t stand Penelope’s flirty comebacks and yet she was still here. “Stop asking questions and do as I say, please,” Josie’s voice was sweet and soft, but demanding.

Penelope did as she was told. Having a minor problem. When she got to removing the sleeves. “A little help would be nice,” she winced.

“Oh,” Josie stepped closer and reached out to help Penelope. When it’s off Josie sets it on the nightstand next to Penelope’s head. Penelope settles back in her bad hitting the stacked pillow. It allowed better access to her wounds. Penelope left some space so that Josie could sit.

Josie grabbed the plastic container and sat beside Penelope’s hip.

Penelope looked up from the container in Josie’s hands. Josie opened the container. The smell of the substance hit her instantly. She covered her mouth and nose. “That smells gross!.” She mumbled into her hand.

Josie brought the container to her nose. “What are you talking about? It doesn’t smell like anything.”

Penelope uncovered her face. “Yeah, apparently not to witches. Are you gonna put that on me?”

”Yes, i’m suppose to smear this on every open bleeding cut you have,” 

“Well, at least I won’t be eating it,” Penelope commented to herself. She life’s up her shirt to reveal her stomach.

”Unless, you don’t stop talking and let me get started. I’m going to shove it down your throat.”

Penelope clicked her tongue. “Yes ma’am.” 

Josie shook her head at that frase. She put the lid down on the bed and scooped up the green paste onto her fingers.

Penelope interrupted her. “Oh god, it’s green too!” She covered her nose with her inner elbow. 

”Stop it! If I’d known you were so dramatic, similar to a child. I would have lied to you.”

”How dare you compare me to those creatures!”

Josie made a face. “Really? you consider children as creatures,” Josie got her response from Penelope’s nod. “I’d say that, that is rude but, it would be an insult to your entire persona,”

“Ive been insulted way worse, Saltzman.”  
Penelope watched Josie huff and roll her eyes. “By the way, the only thing that you’d lie about is having a crush on me,”

There was Penelope’s stupid grin again. ”In your dreams.”

”Actually, now that you mention it. In my dreams, you appear to be extremely satisfied...whenever I put my head between your...” Penelope clenched her eyes and teeth. She felt the sting spread interrupting her sentence. She placed a hand on the small cut on her mid stomach. 

”Did I mention it stings?” Josie said with a satisfied smirk. She couldn’t say she didn’t enjoy the look of pain on the hybrid’s face.

Penelope wildly watched her. Then her expression changed in a matter of seconds. “Your lucky your, cute.”

Once again Josie ignored the hybrid’s flirty words. “Your unbelievable,” she began placing the paste on every cut she could see. Penelope’s stomach was broad and strong. Josie had suspected so. Having seen Penelope in a muscle shirt a few times. Penelope’s biceps penetrated from her long sleeve shirt Josie couldn’t help but, look. “Can you at least tell me what made these injuries?” 

”A knife,” Penelope simply said but, she caught by the silence that Josie wanted more detail. “Specifically, silver dipped in wolfsbane. Every single incision is infected with it,” 

“Which is why your not healing. Does it still hurt?” Josie found the deep stab wound. She slowly and gently put the paste around it. 

”No!” She jolted and grabbed Josie’s hand to stop her from putting more paste. Her breath hitched and her eyes shut. “not the small ones, anyway.” She breathed out. 

Josie looks extremely apologetic. “Sorry.”

”I’ll be fine, just continue.”

Josie glances between Penelope’s hand on her wrist and Penelope. “Glad to but, um...could you let go of my hand,”

”Right.” Penelope hasn’t realized she had done that. She dropped it immediately. “Did I bruise it?”

”No, it’s fine.”

”Are you sure. Let me look,”

Penelope was making a big deal out of nothing. Did she really care that much for the witch. Josie didn’t know if she liked or disliked it. Josie raised up her hand nonetheless. “See.”

”If your sure,”

“I am,” Josie spoke to reassure the hybrid.

”What’s next?” Penelope moved to the next subject quick. 

“Magic, I’ve been practicing the words,”

”Just don’t turn me into a cat,” Penelope was serious. 

It made Josie break into a small beautiful laugh. It was ironic dog-like in war with a cat. “Of course you would say a feline.” 

Penelope couldn’t help but, watch Josie smile. She always thought Josie was lovely to look at. There were a few times she saw Josie smile but, those moments usually were not because of something Penelope had said. This was the second time she saw her smile. The first being when Josie had introduced her to the Salvatore school.

”What?! There horrible,” Penelope tried not to smile but, failed.

”A wolf scared of a cat. I would have never imagined.”

”Ha ha ha. Very funny but, no.” Penelope deadpanned even though she was still wearing a smile. “Now, can you start, the suspension is lashing out within me.” 

Josie’s laugh died down. ”Alright.” Josie put both her hands on Penelope’s abdominal area. “I need to syphon onto you to be able to strengthen my power. Your gonna feel a slight head rush and loose of strength. You’ll be fine after approximately ten seconds,” She looked at Penelope’s injuries. “Well what’s left of it anyway,” she glanced up at Penelope. “Are you sure you can withhold it?”

Penelope pretended to think about it. ”I did get sliced, not one once but, many times. Stabbed with a silver knife covered in a hunters weapon to kill wolves. Was left alone in the woods having taken out the blade myself. Tripped, stumbled, ran through the woods. Had to leap over the gate with my injuries and again super sped across the crowd to be able to get to my room. Found a really cute girl by my door.” Penelope pointed a finger at Josie. “You by the way. Fell over the laundry basket and lastly winced at the gross paste you put on me.”

”I’m guessing that’s a yes?”

Penelope shook her head at the obvious attempt to impress Josie for her bravery. Josie didn’t seem to catch on. “Yes, Josie begin.”

And began she did.

Penelope tried focusing on Josie while she chanted. She immediately felt what the witch had told her. Penelope’s vision slightly didn’t wonder and could see that the wounds were closing. Penelope’s muscles ached she new that was part of the ritual. Josie closed eyes gave the impression that she was focused. The ritual took about a minute and thirty seconds.

When Josie finished she opened her eyes and romped her hands from Penelope’s skin. Josie was out of breath. “How, are you feeling?” Josie glanced up quickly before avoiding eye lock with the hybrid.

”Great.” Penelope felt her strength and power come back. She flexed her hands for a test. Balling them up and opening them. The hybrid sat and super sped out of the bed to cross the room. “I thought I’d be stuck like that for a week,” she checked herself out in the mirror. Flexing her muscles. She walked back to Josie who smiled up at her.

”And you doubted me,” Josie weakly smiled up at Penelope.

”I was afraid you were gonna be bad at this. That I was going to disappear into a dimensional world. Where unicorns and rainbows filled the sky every time someone’s birthday came around. Where the only thing you ate is hard candy, chocolate bars and drinking tea,”

”Are there cats in this world of yours?”

”Unfortunately, yes. Pink cats at that,” Josie laughed as Penelope continued. “Oh and cake!,” 

“What’s wrong with cake! It’s delicious.”

”I really, really hate cake and it’s gross.” Penelope was serious causing her to make a disgusted face.

”Your a hybrid all food tastes awful to you.”

”Cake is still the worst.” 

Josie laughed turned into a chuckle. “Your an idiot,” 

“Yeah, well...” Penelope dropped onto the bed and scooted next to Josie. “-If you’d let me, I could be your idiot.” She came close to Josie’s face. “I do have to thank you and what better way then to...” Penelope leaned for a kiss.

Josie panicked and pushed Penelope back with a hand on the hybrid’s chest. “Sorry, the position is unavailable,” She smiles nonetheless. Penelope just couldn’t get a clue. “-and I gotta go before Lizzie wonders we’re I’m am or dad,” 

Penelope settled back and nodded. “Fine, I guess I’ll have to resubmit then,” she shrugged.

Josie’s smile disappear but, not from her words. ”Goodnight, devil’s spawn,” 

It made Penelope smile to see Josie change moods quickly. She was used to it, though. “Goodnight, jojo.” Penelope watched Josie stand up. When she did Josie didn’t look good.

Josie felt a wave of heat go through out her entire body. She felt lightheaded and stood herself steady on the footboard of the bed. Penelope jolted up. “Are you alright?” She didn’t touch Josie knowing the witch would not like it.

”Yeah...I’m fine.” Josie let go of the board. “I’m good, it’ll pass,” Josie knew Penelope didn’t believe it. Josie tried again. “It wasn’t a big spell, I just feel tired, that’s all.” Josie turned around ignoring Penelope worried expression and continued walking to the door. 

”Josie, wait!,” Penelope followed Josie and put a hand on her elbow.

”Don’t touch me!” Josie wiped around and spat.

“Your not, okay.” Penelope released her arm. “Let me leave you at your dorm.” She offered politely.

Josie wasn’t into this polite, caring, kind Penelope. ”You don’t have to pretend to care!”

Penelope anger surfaced. She stuck a finger into her chest. ”I care Jojo! I’ve cared ever since you first introduced yourself to me!” Penelope could tell Josie was taken aback. “With your happy pappy being and your positive, outgoing, personality.” She chuckled remembering their first greeting. “You kind of freaked me out a bit...in a good way.” Penelope’s smile turned upside down and signed. “The only one who hasn’t cared for you, is you. Lizzie has spent time after time trying to keep you in her shadow...” 

“Lizzie isn’t that way. You don’t know her!”

”Really? There is a reason people refer to you as Lizzie’s sister, never your name Josie or...Josette. I don’t need to know Lizzie to have a clue what she’s like.”

“That’s has nothing to do with how people see me.”

”It has everything to do with it and you know it.”

Josie shook her head to ease the headache. She couldn’t let Penelope get into her head. She exhaled. “I’m done. Your healed. I’m leaving.” She turned the nob and failed to do so when it the heat hit her again. This time she lost complete balance.

Penelope caught her picking her up in one swift move. Josie was right the spell hadn’t been big nor long but, Josie must have gained to much energy from Penelope. Penelope laid the girl on her bed and took off her shoes.

”What are you doing?” Josie spoke.

”I’m taking your shoes off.” Penelope put the shoes on the floor. She sat next to Josie.

”No, I can’t stay here, I gotta go.” Josie said with pain in her voice. Practically whining.

“You won’t let me take you to your dorm-“ Penelope got up from the mattress and went into her cabinet. Josie saw her pick up blankets. “-and I won’t let you leave alone.” She walked back to Josie and said. “Suffer the consequences,” Josie looked up in confusion from the pile of blankets Penelope had set at her feet. Penelope’s smirk appeared. “You’ll be sleeping here.” 

Josie’s eyes widen and jolts up. “Nice try but, I’m not staying.”

Penelope rolls her eyes. “Fine, I can’t convince you and I won’t force you.” She walked to the door and opened it.

Josie sat up slowly ready to leave. Her feet touching the floor. Penelope spoke again. “But, your gonna have to explain to Lizzie where you’ve been all night.” She paused thinking about about her finishing words. Penelope crosses her arms over her chest. “I doubt that’s what you want right now.”

Of course that’s what she least wanted. Arguing with Lizzie and explaining why she was helping Penelope which she had no answer as to why she did. Josie would never hear the end of it. Just by thinking of it made Josie want to puke. “Okay, fine.” Josie didn’t believe she was agreeing to this. Just one night that’s it. She can do this.

Penelope’s victory smile showed and closed the door and walked back to the bed.

”I’ll be leaving in the morning before anyone is awake.” Josie watched Penelope hoping she didn’t say something flirty. Penelope didn’t.

Penelope just shrugged “Now, that we have solved this problem I need a change of clothes.” She looked at herself and went to her drawers.

”Good, because I’m not sleeping next to a filthy dog.” Josie rasped the exhaustion forcing into her. 

Penelope turned around and looked at her in confusion. ”I mean I wasn’t going to but, if your asking...”

Josie was utterly and strongly blushing. Josie could feel the heat in her cheeks. She knew that the hybrid could see. Josie looked down quickly trying to hide her reaction.

Penelope was wearing a big smile. Although, she knew the girl only took so much. Penelope inhaled and sat next to Josie. “You can take the bed, Jojo.”

After a minute Josie looked up at her. ”I can sleep on the floor. I’m not fragile.” Josie eyed the floor. 

”Your not sleeping on the hard, cold floor. You need a comfortable thing to sleep on...besides me.” 

Josie huffs ”You can’t force me.” Josie replies weakly.

”You don’t have enough strength to blast me into a wall and run away. Your in no shape to disagree.”

Josie pouted at her failure. She yawned “Why are you like this?”

”Welcome to the club of people who will never get the answer.” Penelope could see Josie’s eyes start to fight to stay shut. “Now, lay down and get some rest.”

Josie did and Penelope got up. Penelope grabbed the blanket at Josie feet and brought it up to cover Josie’s body. “Sweet dreams, Saltzman.”

Josie shut her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**An few hours later...**

Penelope had been trying to sleep. The floor was very hard. She had hoped the tossing and turning wouldn’t wake up the witch.

Penelope finally gave up and laid on her back. She looked at the window. There was a thunderstorm she hadn’t heard or noticed. Her guess is that being with Josie did really blind her. Penelope smiles to herself. Suddenly, thunder erupted and the wind blew open the window. Penelope jolted up and closed it. “Damn locks.” She mumbled. She had hoped the witch hadn’t woken.

She did.

”Penelope! What’s going on!” It was dark she could see Penelope’s shadow in the distance illuminated by the moonlight.

”Everything’s fine. I forgot to lock the window.” Penelope flips the switch to lock and steps back she hears something. She turns around. “Your heart is beating rapidly. Are you okay?” She goes to her and sits at Josie’s feet.

”Yeah.” Josie nods quickly and grabs her chest. She breaths out. “Just a little startled. I really hate thunderstorms.”

”I can see. Here.” She put a second blanket on Josie as she laid back. Josie smiles up and thanked her. Penelope wasn’t affected by the cold but, the witch was. “Try to get some sleep, okay.” Penelope stood up and grabbed a rolling chair. She sat on it. Facing sideways from Josie. Penelope put her focus on the window locks weren’t always secure.

Josie was calm but, there was no way she was going back to sleep. Her entire body was cold although the second blanket added might help. She reached out from under the covers to turn on the lamp. Only to find out it was out.

”The lights went out.” She heard Penelope say.

”I can’t sleep in the dark do you have a flashlight?”

”Here.” Penelope took out her phone and turned on the flashlight. She put the phone on the nightstand.

”Thanks.” glanced at Penelope and then to the ceiling where the flashlight shone.

“Don’t mention it.” After a long pause Penelope spoke again. “I would normally make fun of you for sleeping with a nightlight but, I don’t have a joke.”

Josie rolls her eyes again for the hundredth time she’s been with the hybrid. “I heard that.” Penelope voice rang again.

Josie turned on her side to face Penelope after a minute. Penelope had her head dangling off the back of the seat and her feet crossed on top of the laundry basket. She looked very uncomfortable. “The floor was that miserable?” She whispered snuggling the blankets into her.

”The chair is better, anyway.”

Josie grinned at Penelope fail to lie. “Big bad wolf couldn’t handle sleeping on wooden floors.”

”I could always toss you out in the cold stormy night and take your spot on the bed.” Penelope challenge playfully peering down at Josie with a raised brow.

”I wouldn’t put it pass you. You are cruel and rude like that.”

”I’m only cruel to the ones that deserve it.” 

Jokes were over and both Josie and Penelope could feel the change. There was a long paused moment before Josie spoke. “What about me...do I deserve your cruelty?” There was no anger in this question but sadness.

”No,” Penelope replied watching the window again. 

”Then why me? Why are you like this with me?”

Penelope shook her head. “I wouldn’t know how to answer that, completely.” Penelope didn’t want to look at Josie. But the intensive look Josie was giving her, forced her to. She signed looking down into Josie’s soft brown beautiful sparkling eyes. “All I know is that there are two things that I come to realize. One is that I feel the need to protect you.”

‘Some way you show protection’ ran through Josie’s mind, nonetheless she stayed silent for moment. Penelope’s piercing green eyes looking back at her. Josie would like to believe that Penelope was telling the truth. Penelope was a manipulative and an aggressive supernatural. She always got what she wanted and who she wanted. Penelope was corrupted in so many ways, with a wicked plan here and there. Although seeing her right now she didn’t look that way. “What’s the second?”

”I think it’s pretty obvious.” Penelope always made sure of that. Josie knew that Penelope liked her in a way Josie maybe, perhaps didn’t. “You might not admit or accept or even realize it. But, you feel things for me.” 

Josie didn’t know how to answer to that. A shiver went down her spine and it wasn’t caused by Penelope’s stare. The added blanket didn’t help. “It’s cold in here.” She breathed out blinking multiple times to leave the eye contact with the hybrid.

Penelope grinned and got up. “I don’t have anymore blankets but, I can steal from the others.”

”No wait.” Josie jolted for Penelope’s weirdly warm hand. Josie twists her hand so that the back of her fingers touch Penelope’s palm. “It’s freezing and your warm.” She said in awe.

”Well, being half wolf has its perks.” Penelope noticed that Josie didn’t move her hand away. Until Penelope spoke. “Ya, know if you wanted to hold my hand you could just ask.”

Josie scowled up at her snatched her hand back. “I wasn’t holding your hand I was...merely touching it.” Josie grabbed the blankets and covered herself head to toe. She turned her back on the hybrid laying on her side.

”What are you doing? Your cold remember?”

”Look, I’m fine. I’m not cold anymore. Just like how you said I don’t want the attention right now. I doubt that anyone is awake at this time. So, just forget that I said anything and go back to sleep.” Josie rubbed her shoulder to warm it up.

Penelope huffed. “Alright, here we go again.”

Josie’s brows furred in confusion as she felt the bed sink next to her. The witch sat up and turned to face Penelope. “What are you doing?”

”What does it look like I’m doing? I’m laying down.” Penelope put a foot over the other and laced her fingers behind her head. Josie was watching her for an explanation. “Look, I don’t have any blankets left. You won’t let me steal them from other supernaturals who like me don’t really need them besides the witches...and your human father.” Penelope glances at Josie. “The only way to keep you warm is my body. Unfortunately, it will have to be innocent. Unless you don’t want it to be.” Penelope gave her a big innocent smile.

”I’d take my chances with the cold tonight.” She grabbed and recovered herself with the blankets. Josie turned her back on Penelope again. “Get out of the bed or I’ll push you off.”

Penelope chuckled. “Please, you and what...” Josie used magic to push her off. ”I see your feeling better...then before.” Penelope had landed on her back. Just because the pain disappeared right after doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt in the moment. The hybrid stood up and signed Penelope knew she wouldn’t convince the witch. “Alright then. Sleep tight Jojo.”

Josie closed her eyes and managed to sleep with a shiver here and there

**To be continued...**


End file.
